


Spy In Progress || S.I.P

by Qu28n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, F/M, Guns, I Don't Even Know What to tag lol, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kingsman Training, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Rough Sex, Spy Harry, Spy Louis, Training, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu28n/pseuds/Qu28n
Summary: Legacy , it's all it ever was and it's all it'll ever be , just a legacy nothing more nothing less, a legacy that he had to accept even though he didn't want to , but who does he think he is to break the Styles tradition?





	Spy In Progress || S.I.P

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was sleeping , don't ask me how but it did..so enjoy my loves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        **Legacy** , it's all it ever was and it's all it'll ever be , just a legacy nothing more nothing less, a legacy that he had to accept even though he didn't want to , but who does he think he is to break the Styles tradition? 

His great , great , great grandfather was a spy working for the –Butchers- agency then it all transferred to the next in line , then the next one and the next one until it was his father , either it be by retiring or the death of the legacy himself.

 And to be honest , Harry was dreading the day he'd have to become _the legacy_ but all was good because as far as he knew , his father loved his job dearly and he was in a good health so it was un-likely he'd die out of the blue.

But , everything went hell when Desmond was found murdered in his bed one morning with no clue to whoever did the deed.

And the legacy was _automatically_ his.

One would think why Gemma was not allowed to become the legacy , well because it was that way from the very beginning , a spy legacy is transferred to the next male heir and a CEO position would be to the next female heir.

But Harry thinks it's just stupid , why can't he become the CEO and Gemma be the spy one? It's just utterly stupid.

And now _is it._

it is the moment he's going to accept his new position and suck it up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
